Who Do I Love?
by Sparky8888
Summary: Death The Kid is in love with 2 girls, Maka Albarn and Elizabeth Thompson. He thinks both girls are splendid, but he knows he only has to choose one. Read to see who he picks :3
1. Chapter 1

This was requested by my friend. She gave me 20 bucks to type it.

Chapter 1: Feelings?  
KID'S POV INTRO  
Hello, my name is Death The Kid, I have 2 weapons, Liz Thompson and Patty Thompson. They are twin pistols and are sisters. I have been having a feelings towards Liz and Maka lately. I don't know what these feelings are exactly. May my father know what these feelings are...

NO POV  
Death the Kid was walking down the hallway of the DWMA with his partners, As he walked he saw Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Evans. "Hello Kid" Maka greeted  
"Sup" Soul smiled  
"Hello, and Good Morning" Kid greeted back  
"Hi!" Patty sqealed  
"Hi guys" Liz waved  
"So are you ready for another dissection in Professer Stein's class?" Maka asked  
"No, all we've been doing was dissecting all month" Kid replied  
"I know it's getting annoying" Soul pouted  
Liz giggled at the sight of Soul's pouting. It made Kid's eye twitch. "So Maka, do you know what we're going to dissect?" Kid asked while walking in the class  
"Nope" She answered  
"I see-"  
"HELLO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" BlackStar shouted  
Tsubaki tried to hush him,but Maka grabbed her book and threw it at BlackStar's face causing him to black out. "Ah, much better" Soul sighed  
Everyone laughed. "I wonder where the professer is" Tsubaki said  
"You're right he's not here" Kid said  
Maka pulled out a bag of gummies. "I didn't have time to eat breakfast, Would you like one?" Maka smiled at Kid and handed him a piece.  
Kid took one and hid his blush pretty well. He ate it and smiled at Maka. "Thank You" Kid said  
Maka then shared with Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki. She couldn't with BlackStar because he was still blacked out. They sat down and talked. "It's been 12 minutes" Patty said  
"Yeah, hey don't they say when a teacher isn't in class by 20 minutes you can just leave?" Liz asked  
"That's right" Maka answered  
"BlackStar is still knocked out" Tsubaki sounded concerned  
"You shouldn't sound concerned, you should sound relief" Soul chuckled  
Kid, Liz, Maka, and Patty laughed. "Ok" Tsubaki sounded a bit calmed down  
Maka and Liz stared at Kid. Kid didn't notice. In fact both Liz and Maka had a crush on Kid. When Kid realized he was being stared by the 2 girls he had unknown feelings for him, he blushed a little. "May I help you girls?" Kid broke the silence  
"HUH?! N-N-No!" Both Liz and Maka said awkwardly  
The girls glared at eachother. But Kid was still confused on his feelings. "I'll be right back girls. We have 3 minutes left before we can leave OK?" Kid said while getting up  
He headed to Lord Death's room. "Hello Father, may I Talk to you about?" Kid asked  
"HIYA! KIDDO! And of course!" Lord Death Clapped  
"Father I've been having feelings for certain girls lately" Kid started  
"Ah Kid, That's Love" Lord Death chuckled  
"What?! Father the only love I have is for symmetry!" Kid denied  
"You don't Love me?" Lord Death teared up  
"No Father I do" Kid Hugged his father just to keep him from crying.  
He hugged back. "Ok Kiddo, would you mind telling me who the girls are?" Lord Death Asked  
"Father, It's personal.." Kid blushed  
"I understand" Lord Death said in his cheery voice.  
"Ok father time for me to go" Kid said  
Lord Death chuckled and waved goodbye to his son. As Kid went to class he saw Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, and BlackStar waiting. "I see you're awake" Kid laughed  
"Yeah Yeah" BlackStar pouted  
"Well It appears everyone else left. So ready to go?" Kid said  
"Yup" Soul smiled  
The group of friends left the class room. "So where's Crona?" Kid asked  
"Oh he's at the library" Maka said  
"Ok, so should we wait or go?" Patty shot the question out  
"He said to go" Maka replied  
They got out of the DWMA. They went to the court to shoot some hoops. Kid remembered what he needed to do. "Sorry Guys! I Just remembered about the painting that's of by .2 cm!" Kid lied as he ran to Gallows manor.  
"Hmm? OK!" Everyone called out to Kid  
AT THE MANOR  
Kid ran all the way to his mini library and went to the 'Love' Section. He pulled out a book called 'Love, What Is It?'  
"Let's see.." He mumbled to himself  
He read the book until Liz and Patty went in. He looked at the clock. 'DAMN!' He thought to himself  
"Kid we were worried, you were gone for 5 hours..." Liz said while pointing at the clock.  
Kid looked at it, it was 2 'o clock. "Sorry" Kid apologized  
"It's fine but what are you reading?" Liz said trying to snatch the book  
"N-N-Nothing!" Kid said quickly while sitting on the book  
"Please show it to me" Liz begged  
Kid blushed a little. "Sorry Liz I can't" Kid said  
"Fine" Liz went to Patty.  
Kid sighed "That was close... but these feelings of mine... no doubt about it, but it's love.." Kid whispered to himself

(I typed this at midnight and finished in an hour, Please review)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Your Crush

NO POV  
It's been 2 days since Liz tried to figure out what book was Kid reading. "Patty, can you do your big sister a favor?" Liz asked  
"Sure!" Patty yelled happily and energetic.  
"Shh" Liz hushed her younger sister  
"Sorry" Patty apologized  
"I need you to go to Kid's room and take his book, the one on his dresser" Liz ordered  
"Okey Dokey" Patty said while sneaking towards Kid's room  
Liz smiled. Patty came back with a smile, she had the red book Kid was reading 2 days ago. "Liz what's Louve?" Patty asked  
"Patty it's Love" Liz corrected her sister  
"Oh ok" Patty said about to hand the book to Liz  
But then, a black lightning went through the room and the book was gone. "Sorry girls" Kid smirked while he locked himself in his room.  
Liz got a really good chill when he smirked. Patty saw what has happened to her sister. She grinned and took her in their room. "Liz I Know!" Patty giggled  
"About the book?" Liz asked  
"NO SILLY! About KID YOUR CRUSH" Patty yelled  
"SHH!" Liz hushed her sister while putting her hand on her sister's mouth  
"I don't" Liz whispered  
"You do, if you didn't then you wouldn't be whispering" Patty giggled more  
"Shut up, I don't like him" Liz told her sister  
Patty grabbed a dictionary and flipped through pages. "You Swoon and sigh, when he smiles, or smirks" Patty said  
Liz remembered that just a few minutes ago she actually had nice chills at the sight of Kid's smirk. "Patty go away.." Liz blushed  
Patty Smiled big and ran downstairs.  
AT MAKA'S AND SOUL'S PLACE  
"Maka, Stop being a nerd! It's your turn to make dinner!" Soul called out  
"MAKAAAA CHOP!" Maka smashed her book on her friend's head  
"Ow.." Soul twitched on the ground  
"Sorry Soul I'll start cooking" Maka apologized while getting up  
Soul got up and looked at the book. 'I remembered she said she reads whatever on her mood is... she's reading a love book' Soul though  
Soul then laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Maka asked a bit angrily  
"Remembered you told me you read a specific genre of books depending on your mood?!" Soul chuckled  
Maka blushed "I'm surprised you r-r-remembered.." She whispered  
"But seriously, do you like anyone?" Soul asked  
Maka nodded. "Don't be shy I know it's Kid" Soul smiled to comfort his embarrassed friend.  
"How did you?" Maka asked  
"The way you kept looking at him 2 days ago. In fact you were even worried when he was gone for 5 hours" Soul said  
"Oh..." Maka said  
"Yeah.." Soul added.  
"Well, when ever you want to talk about it I'll be in my room" Soul smirked  
"I'll go with you!" Blair called out  
"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Maka said while holding down Blair  
Soul saw Blair and he ran to his room and locked himself in.

(Did you guys enjoyed? I Hope so, see ya later guys :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kiddo do you like anyone?

Patty finally got the info from Liz, she learned that Liz like likes Kid, now she headed to Kid's room. "Kiddo-kun?! Can I enter?" Patty knocked on his door.  
"Are you going to steal the book from me?" Kid asked  
"No, books are stupid!" Patty called out  
"Very well, enter" Kid sighed  
Patty entered and shut the door behind her. "Kiddo, can I ask you something?" Patty asked while giving her usual grin  
"Of course" Kid said while putting away his book.  
"Do you like anyone?" Patty tilted her head  
Kid blushed and sat there shocked from such a question. "Why do you want to know?" Kid asked while avoiding eye contact  
"Because I know one person who likes you!" She smiled hyper actively  
"Very well, before we go any deeper into this conversation, you have to promise NOT to tell anyone" Kid said in a clear and serious voice  
Patty nodded and held up her Pinky. "I pinky promise" She smiled  
Kid smiled back and grabbed her pinky with his. "Ok... I.. uh... um.. L-l-l-like umm" Kid studdered  
"Just spit it out!" Patty growled  
"I LIKE LIZ AND MAKA!" Kid cried out  
He started to cry in embarrassment. Patty felt bad so she went up to Kid and pat his back. "Kid there's no need to be embarrassed..." Patty comforted him  
"But, I don't know who to love.." Kid sobbed  
"It's ok" Patty said while giggling  
"You know Liz Likes you back" Patty whispered in his ear  
SHe got up and walked away. Kid's eyes widen. Kid needed time to think so he went to the park to think. There he saw Soul running towards him. "Kid I need to talk to ya" He panted  
"About what?" Kid asked  
"About Maka.. Sh-She like likes you" Soul breathed heavily  
"Huh?! Wha-What!?" Kid asked surprised  
Soul grabbed Kid and dragged him to Death Bucks. "Ok who do you like?" Soul demanded  
"S-Soul, Why?" Kid asked  
"Because I told you that Maka likes you" Soul said  
"I like Maka And LIz but I don't know who to choose..." Kid looked away  
"I see, Well I think I can help you" Soul said  
"Really?" Kid looked at Soul full of hope  
"Yes, we start tomorrow" Soul said as he walked away  
Kid smiled and thought for a while. "He left me with the bill" He sighed as he paid

(Tomorrow should be fun :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Just Choose!

NO POV  
Kid was walking to Death Bucks to meet up with Soul. He entered to see his albino friend Soul. "Hey Man!" Soul greeted  
"Hello Soul" Kid Greeted back  
"Ready?" Soul asked  
Kid nodded. "Ok, All I have to say is listen to your heart, as cheesy as it sounds just do it" Soul said  
Kid's eye twitched. "Are you serious?" Kid asked  
"Yes, who ever you feel more attatched to" Soul grinned  
"Fine.." Kid sighed  
Kid then went to invite Maka and Soul to the manor and also decided to invite Tsubaki and BlackStar. 'Great.. Choosing is such a pain..' Kid thought  
Everyone came and Soul gave Kid the thumbs up. Before Kid could reveal his love to one of the girls he had to think. There's Liz and then There's Maka. Maka Albarn is the girl with the giogori soul, the girl who actually beat the kishins and is related to a death scythe and a meister. And Elizabeth Thompson, a beautiful street tough girl and has a lot more history with Kid and she does put up with Kid's OCD fits sometimes. And Liz has always helped Kid in many challenges. She was there when Kid almost died when fighting the kishin and the pharoh. She even tried to motivate Kid to fight the pharoh. Kid was thinking so much about it and click. He finally figured out who to choose...

(Sorry guys short chapter, I have to help my cousin with his wedding)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Choose...

NO POV  
Kid made up his mind, he grabbed one of the girls by her wrist gently and lead her to his room. He shut the door and faced the girl. "I Love You" Kid quickly spat out  
The girl's eyes widen. "Wha-What?" She studdered  
"I Death The Kid, am in Love with You, and I think we're made for each other... And that we should take a bigger step together... I think we should go out... and..." Kid blushed and said  
The girl's face was tinted red, she was happy and shocked at the same time. She then pressed her lips against Kid's. Kid's eyes widen then kissed her back. "Elizabeth Thompson, will you do me the honor of going out with me?" Kid looked in those beautiful shining blue eyes  
Liz blushed. "Yes, I would love to go out with you!" Liz cheered  
"Good because I've been thinking and I realized, the girl I love is a beautiful, symmetical, strong willed, has amazing blue eyes, soft skin and hair, can handle anything even my OCD attacks, and has a wonderful and splendid smile that never fails to send nice chills down my spine. Liz that girl is you" Kid said with his rare smile  
Kid was now kneeling in front of her and Liz just bent down and kissed both his cheeks. And she smiled and no doubt it did send those nice chills down Kid's spine. "Kid I love you with all my heart and soul and I will always love you" Liz hugged Kid and whispered in his ear  
Kid just kissed Liz deeply and passionately and used his tongue. Liz then kissed back and she wrapped her tongue around his and slight moans got out, Kid leaned back and now Liz had him in a small pin.  
MEANWHILE  
Soul and BlackStar were in the kitchen, and Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki were talking in the living room. "Hey Soul go check on Kid and Liz to see if they're not screwing each other" BlackStar whispered  
"Eww hell no, you do it" Soul demanded back  
"How about both of us go" BlackStar said  
"Fine" Soul agreed  
The boys snuck upstairs and silently opened Kid's bedroom door. BlackStar held his screams and Soul was shocked. There they saw Kid Shirtless and Liz being pinned down by Kid this time and were having a really wet kiss and Kid realized the boys were there. "What The?!" Kid gasped  
"HAHA WOAH KID KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" BlackStar Laughed  
Soul held in his laughs. "GET OUT!" Kid and Liz demanded  
Kid got up and gave them money. "Here go to the movies with the girls, Liz is giving me a session" Kid told BlackStar and Soul  
They nodded and left. Before Soul went down he whispered in Kid's ear "So you chose the right one" Soul smiled  
Kid smiled back and shut the door as soon as Soul left. And in no time everyone downstairs were gone. In the manor was only Liz and Kid in Kid's bedroom kissing like a love hungered people and were licking and kissing each other's necks in no time.

(The reason I chose Liz for Kid is because they have a lot of history together you know, I'm sorry if some wanted Maka, but I just had to choose Liz, Well Now I have to start typing SteinXMarie now, see ya in my next story bye~)


End file.
